


Regina

by krikkiter68



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:26:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3280109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krikkiter68/pseuds/krikkiter68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short story for DW Femslash February.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regina

Liz Ten thinks this is the best way to relax.

She strokes down the sides of her ornate corset, crimson with gold filigree, gives the frill of her short, jet gauze skirt a little fluff with her gloved hands. Glances down and admires her own high, rounded breasts, the black thigh boots with six inch heels. Admires her captive, her guest.

Missy is spread out before her in just her stilettos, like a newly-unwrapped present, pristine and new, wrists and ankles strapped to the gold leather punishment cross in the centre of the chamber. Her pale skin glows in the soft candlelight, and Liz smiles with satisfaction to see her deep red lips parting. Startling blue orbs glint into Liz Ten’s warm brown eyes.

‘Permission to speak, ma’am?’ Missy whispers. 

There’s something insolent in her tone. Liz Ten rather likes it; she has no time for subservience, and this woman has none.

‘Of course. And be honest with me.’

‘Please let down my hair. I want to feel beautiful. Mistress. Imperatrix. Regina.’

Liz Ten stalks forward, her face expressionless, and undoes the ornate hair clip behind Missy’s head. She murmurs with satisfaction as Missy’s gorgeous, glossy dark hair pours down over her shoulders, frames her perfect, coral-tipped breasts. She leans forward.

‘And what now, my dear?’

Missy raises her eyebrows.

‘I’ll leave that up to you, and your exceptional imagination. Unless I say no. We’ve got all night, haven’t we, darling? But for now…kiss me.’

Liz Ten chuckles low in her throat and seizes Missy’s hair, the way she knows her lover loves it, and kisses her, slowly and sweetly.

Just one night, and for an eternity.


End file.
